philippinesfandomcom-20200215-history
The policies and achievements of the Government and Regeneration Of the Filipino = main idea
''POLITICAL CONTEX ''(the policies and achievements of the government and regeneration of the filipino) ' ' Quezon was the only man styled as a president, and receiving a nineteen-gun salute. As he looked forward to twenty-one guns, he gave thought to the future shape of the Philippine polity and its leadership. Quezon was at the height of his powers, and the Japanese threat, while felt, and was still sixteen months away from becoming an invasion. He criticized dictatorships, including dictatorship of the proletariat, and lauded democracy of the Lincolnian kind, "of, by, and for the people." This rhetorical opening preceded a series of sallies against old ideas of the scope of governments, which accented too much the sacredness of property and contracts, and recognized too little the social obligations of men living under the same system. The idea that individual liberty must not be restricted, while heading towards his conceptual and practical goal: governmental initiatives in behalf of social justice. It further reveals his attempt to clear theoretical ground so that the Philippines might catch up with the United States’. He was not of that class; he could get along with it; could seek and get its support in some matters; and could still see its self-indulgence and social hierarchism as dangerous to the Philippines. To the criticism that he wanted to do away with all, Quezon said that nobody feared to speak out in the Philippines. INTERESTING IDEA in to the speech (by Manuel L. Quezon) ' ' '''Social and political conflicts have been the crucible in which the dynamic faculties and virtues of man have been tempered and fused. Chivalry and the ''Bushido, ''as well as the industrial revolution and the advancement of science and art, are the offspring of death-struggles of man against man or of man against nature. It is in a sense our misfortune that God has not visited such trials and vicissitudes upon our people in adequate measure. We would be a stronger, sturdier race if we had faced such ordeals. Much as we have endured during our quest for liberty, our sufferings are as nothing compared with the price paid by other peoples. Nevertheless, while we were engaged in our fight for freedom, our nation produced men of great worth and character. But—Bonifacio, M. H. del Pilar, Mabini, Luna—where are their equals now? Who can compare with Rizal, with his serene wisdom and his great courage, his spirit of self-sacrifice preferring death to slavery? Who is there that can tread the level of loyalty and gallantry exhibited by Gregorio del Pilar who, like a Spartan soldier, offered his life as a holocaust to duty? There were many others, giants all, who lived in those days and gave luster to our name. They are dead, and it seems that their individual and civic virtues were buried with them. But the sparks still glow within us, and I know that in an emergency they can be fanned into a flame that will fire our souls with heroic determination. REFLECTION about the speech''' *The Filipino of today is soft, easy going. His is tendency is towards parasitism. He inclined to sustained strenuous effort; He lacks earnestness. Face-saving is the dominant note in the confused symphony of his existence. His sense of righteousness is often dulled by the desire of personal gain. His norm of conduct is generally prompted by expediency rather than by principle. He shows a failing in that superb courage which impels action because it is right, even at the cost of self-sacrifice. His greatest fear is not to do wrong, but of being caught doing wrong. *Based on Former President Manuel L. Quezon's speech he has been a good leader to the Philippines . He made our country secured from the lawlessness against to the former constitution . In his prime the constitution was so great . He was not just a spokesman of the malacanang but also he make a country better . Our government was unique they make a school , roads , hospitals , and he extend the benefits of social workers . The government was so helpful to the needy one , because they want the country better , but Manuel Quezon feared that if the former government and his goverment will compared because the old government was better as he thought . He didn't knew that his government was the best one . He taught us how to obey a policy in our own country. *Manuel L. Quezon is Worried in the Filipinos that suffers and had struggles in political issues and their status that can not solve by the government. He also worried about the people while in war, for a fight for freedom our nation produced men of great worth and character. While in that time we are engagee of danger for that I salute the love upon the Filipino people and on to the Phillipines. *Manuel didn't expect that there's so many faculties and Students of all the universities and of the teachers and pupils of the public and private schools of manila. for the purpose of doing his honor on the occasion of his birthday, he felt the unbounded happiness for his in that fine and generous tribute, not only for the kindl of y feelings to him but also their approval of the policies and achievements of his administration in the last three years. The expression of the friendship and the support of the Filipinos to Manuel was spur him to go onward with renewed faith in the policies he has pursued and with redoubled determination to carry us to a successful completion